marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Dr. McKinnon * Mr. Campbell * Mrs. Campbell Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Panther's Quest (Part VI of XXV) - Naked Exposures | Writer2_1 = Don McGregor | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist2_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer2_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor2_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis2 = The Magistrate of Communications stands before the TV cameras, and prepares to make a televised address. He brings in a soldier, face battered and bruised, and explains to him the importance of this broadcast, and how the soldier must appear so he can denounce the Black Panther. He takes the soldier to his office, and shows him a picture of the Black Panther, who the soldier immediately recognises. The Magistrate begins to explain his propaganda campaign to the soldier, and how he needs his help… In the countryside, Black Panther pulls Zanti into the forest as he becomes too visible. As Zanti complains how Black panther ripped his shirt, he explains more of the situation to him. Eventually, they come to the clearing, where Black Panther pulls the disguise tarpaulin off of his Sonar Glider. As they climb in, the TV picks up the Magistrate’s broadcast. As the Magistrate puts pictures of him on screen, they realise how difficult the search for his mother will be now… | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Vehicles: * Sonar Glider | StoryTitle3 = X-Mas Tease... | Writer3_1 = John Byrne | Penciler3_1 = John Byrne | Inker3_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist3_1 = George Roussos | Letterer3_1 = Michael Heisler | Editor3_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis3 = On Christmas Eve, in her apartment, Jennifer Walters is bored. She has to admit that after becoming the She-Hulk, and having 25 issues of her own comic plus other appearances, normal life would always be boring. Suddenly, an idea comes to her about how to lighten things up. She hunts through her phonebook and finds a number she hasn’t used in a long time, even in Marvel time. But the phone connects, and the Thing picks up. She begins to complain how bored she is to Ben, before suddenly, the wall is blown apart by Doctor Doom. He reminds her that he swore to destroy her, and that he is a man of his word. As he fires an energy beam at her, she ducks under it, asking if they could fight elsewhere, as she’s housesitting. He tells her that he only cares about killing her. In response, she tells him that there are only 4 pages of the issue left, and so she punches him in the face. As the mask crumples easily, she realises that this Doctor Doom is a robot. But it continues to move, to her surprise, and Magneto appears, telling her that he is behind it. She grabs hold of the Doom robot, and Magneto, realising that he can’t do anything to harm her without it, orders her to release it. But she holds firm, and Magneto gradually increases his power until She-Hulk releases it suddenly, and it shoots towards Magneto, knocking him over. Then, there is a dull thump from outside. She rushes out, seeing Galactus land in the city. She ends telling Ben about what would cheer her up, and he admits it would be impressive. As they realise it’s past midnight, they wish each other Merry Christmas and then she hangs up. She opens one of her presents, and finds a box of her upcoming comic from Marvel, and apologises for the advertising before wishing the readers a Merry Christmas! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle4 = A Christmas Card | Writer4_1 = Glenn Herdling | Penciler4_1 = Richard Howell | Inker4_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist4_1 = Richard Howell | Letterer4_1 = Jack Morelli | Editor4_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis4 = In the 4 Freedoms Plaza, Willie Lumpkin welcomes back the fantastic 4 as he sits atop a mound of their Christmas mail. Ben offers that he come around to their house for Christmas, but Willie invites them to his nephew’s, saying it’s safer. In the sky above New York, the Ghost of Christmas past holds the note telling him to redeem the soul of J.Jonah Jameson, but he loses the address. Vaguely remembering it, he ends up at Willie Lumpkin’s, and begins the process of redemption. Willie tells him that there must be a mistake, but the Ghost doesn’t listen. He shows him his past, where his sweetheart, Lila, got married to his best friend Charlie. The scene then shifts, to when Willie took up the offer of staying at the Fantastic Four’s for Christmas, but ended up left in a cupboard after a Super Skrull attack. It took them minutes to deal with, but they forgot about him for 6 hours. As the Ghost of Christmas Past disappears, he is replaced by the Ghost of Christmas Present, who Willie notices is the Ghost of Christmas Past in a different costume. He shows him his nephew’s house, where he finds that his nephew and his family have never believed his stories about knowing the Fantastic Four. The Ghost of Christmas Present then changes clothes again, to be the Ghost of Christmas Future, and shows him his funeral, attended by many from the superhero community, where he finds he had a heart attack after seeing Lockjaw, Crystal’s dog, or will do if he doesn’t change. As the spirit returns him home, Willie asks what he was meant to learn. The spirit replies that he was meant to learn to honour Christmas. When the spirit notices that his name is Willie Lumpkin from certificates on the wall, the Ghost of Christmas Future apologises for his mistake and disappears. Willie wakes the next morning to find the Fantastic Four and his Nephew’s family wishing him a Merry Christmas, but he shouts ‘Bah Humbug’ and slams the door. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Freddie's son * Freddie's wife Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}